


A Little Domestic

by standbygo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at the FanFic Writer's Retreat 2016: "Arguing over a domestic thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you.

“You utter arse.”

“But-”

“We’ve talked about this.”

“John-”

“Many, many times.”

“Please, I-”

“And yet, here we are again.”

“I promise I-”

“Heard it before, Sherlock.”

“Really-”

“Don’t believe it. Not any more.”

“I can’t-”

“This is the last straw.”

“John, please-”

“Things will have to change.”

“I know, I just-”

“It just can’t go on like this. I’m putting my foot down.”

“John, just-”

“I swear to God, Sherlock, if you do that again…”

“John. Please. Don’t.”

“All right. All right. Don’t look at me like that.”

“It’s just when you-”

“No. I wouldn’t. I couldn’t.”

“Don’t.”

“Please don’t take on so.”

“When you say that I-”

“I’m not that angry. Well, I am, but you know I’m not THAT angry.”

“Sometimes I-”

“No, love. Shush. It’s all right, really.”

“John.”

“All right now?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Okay. Deep breath. All right?”

“Mmm.”

“I’m still right pissed at you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.”

“Okay. So. Labels on bottles in the fridge?”

“Yes.”

“And stoppers?”

“Without fail.”

“And you’re buying me a new jumper.”

“Oh now, come on.”

“Look, it’s ruined!”

“No great loss.”

“You complete berk, you. My granny made this.”

“And she can make you another.”

“She’s dead.”

“Ah.”

“Sherlock-”

“All right, fine. Can it be cashmere?”

“I won’t say no.”

“Tomorrow morning, then.”

“Brilliant.”


End file.
